


tears, here, dry quickly

by bessemerprocess



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen arranges things in the wake of Adam Worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tears, here, dry quickly

Helen organizes a service for Adam, once things have settled down, it's the least she can do. A small thing, just a few old Oxford men and her. James stays away and Nigel is evading the law again. Nikola is back in America, and John, well, no one knows where John is, and perhaps it is better that way. Adam's wife and daughter both predeceased him, and so Helen uses some of the government's blood money to pay for a little marker next to the rest of his family. She'd flipped through a hundred sonnets and threnodies looking for some line of poetry to sum up his life, but there are no words for Adam, for his brilliance, for his madness, for his self. Nor are there words for his death at her hands. There is just the conflicting tug of grief and relief, and so Helen leaves the stone blank except his name. For those who know, his name is enough to tell the story.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tears, Here, Dry Quickly (Practice Makes Perfect remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192340) by [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife)




End file.
